The Unburied Past
by azazemon
Summary: Five months after the defeat of Brainiac, Batman and the circle of trust are thrust into a war between sorcerers.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1. The Hunted_**

The lights of Gotham illuminated the city as the sound of police sirens echoed through the streets. It had been five months since the defeat of Brainiac,yet life in the city began to show signs of normalcy. Tonight was a night of celebration for many as Batman and the Circle of Trust managed to recover and restore the cities Brainiac had absorbed. The clubs and bars were full of party goers and well wishers while the streets saw an increase in police officers to maintain the peace. Even the gridlock of traffic in the streets wasn't enough to damper the spirits of citizens that night.

Inside one club the music shook the walls and the lights flickered as patrons crowded the dance floor or the bar. Some men tried their luck with the women while others tried their luck holding down their liquor with mixed results. A man, his skin pale with thin, brown hair in a black trench coat sat in a dark corner away from the festivities. His dark green eyes darting between his watch and the dancing, drinking people before him. He took a long draw from his cigarette before quickly extinguishing it in an ashtray. He checked his watch one last time, then quickly rose from the table and headed out the back door into an alley.

As he headed further down the alley he froze when he saw a shadow quickly appear and disappear above him. He quickly turned around while reaching into his coat and scanned the rooftops for signs of the figure. Once he, and his heart, calmed down he continued down the alley and turned left coming to a dead end. He looked around, checked his watch, and looked around again.

"Were you followed?" A voice called out from the darkness.

"Nah. This alley is deserted." The man answered.

An golden armored man emerged from the shadows of the alley. His skin was the color of roasted umber with a bald head and a black beard peppered with gray that stopped in a ponytail at the top of his chest. His face had the lines of a man late in his years with gold colored eyes that seemed to peer into the man's very soul when he looked upon them. His golden armor consisted of a cuirass with faulds, pauldrons, greaves, gauntlets, and sabatons. In the middle of the cuirass was emblem with a golden border in the shape of a diamond. A golden line bisected the diamond with an X in the middle and a red background. Any exposed body part was covered in dark blue under armor. Over this attire the man wore a black cloak with a medallion containing the same emblem holding the two ends of the cloak together.

"What information do you have for me John?" he demanded. His voice was deep, and every word shook John to his core.

"Before I tell ya anything, where's the dough?" John answered, hiding his hands in his pockets so no one could see them shaking.

The man swept his cloak back with his left hand revealing a purple sack about the size of his hand. He tossed the sack to John, who upon opening it fought to contain an avaricious grin.

"The precious jewels within that sack should fetch you quite a bit of 'dough'" The man said disdainfully.

"So what I've been hearing is that there's a guy going round askin folks if they want to serve some lady. He mostly goes after the hobos n' wackos wandering the dark corners of the city, but I've been seein him in the shady bars and clubs trying to talk some of the drunks into it too."

"Has anyone taken him up on that offer? Did you overhear a location where he meets them?"

"Yeah. These college kids at one the titty bars over there decided to give it a shot. The guy said the meeting would be in that old factory down the way tonight in about an hour."

"Was there anything else he mentioned to them? Did he say whether this lady would be there too?"

"See, that information will cost you extra."

Not long after John said that did the man have him by the collar and pinned to the wall.

"Talk cretin!" He snarled, those golden eyes now bright with anger.

"No! He didn't say nothin bout no lady being there! He said there would be others and it would be some kind of initiation thing or whatever those cult wackos do! That's all I know I swear!" John whimpered.

"Thank you for the information." The man replied letting go of his collar and walking off, adding,"I suggest you don't flaunt those jewels around town."

"Yeah whatever." John retorted, fixing his coat and the quiver in his voice.

The armored man headed towards the factory, disappointed that his target would not be present, but compelled to save the soon to be victims. As he approached the factory, he could make out a faint light within the foreboding factory. Upon discovering a lookout posted at the door, he became certain the location was correct. Not long after he arrived, a small group drunken teenagers stumbled upon the scene. His fears of who they were was confirmed when one of them said something to lookout and he motioned them to come in. As soon as they all entered, the man made his way towards the a shattered window on the other end of the factory. As he crossed the street he saw something in the corner of his eye move, but reasoned it was possibly a stray cat as the neighborhood was deserted.

No sooner did he enter the factory did he hear a bloodcurdling scream and hastened to the door. Upon slowly opening the door he saw one of teenagers, a girl, tied to the ground over a symbol he assumed was drawn in blood. The others, three males and another female, lay hog tied off to the side. There were seven men, each in black, hooded robes surrounding the girl in the center while two more hooded men stood off to the side near the other four. Six of the seven stood there chanting while the seventh approached the bound girl with a dagger in his hand. She looked up at him in horror, her mouth now gagged to muffle her screams. As he raised his dagger the armored man prepared to charge through the door before the dagger was knocked from the cultist's hand.

Batman dropped down on the cultist who had the dagger, instantly knocking him out. The other six stopped their chants and pulled out their own daggers along with the two guarding the other teens. Batman wasted no time in taking down the first six before going after the last two. One of them muttered something in a language Batman didn't recognize and an ethereal hand sprung from the ground and grabbed him. As the other prepared to throw his dagger the armored man burst from the door and pushed his hand out. The two cultists were flung across the room causing the ethereal hand to release Batman. Five of the seven men from earlier got back up to attack, each one now muttering the same thing and throwing balls of fire at the duo. The sixth man was determined to finish what the seventh couldn't before he was incapacitated. He quickly grabbed the dagger and moved to impale the girl. The armored man stomped his foot on the ground, causing pillars of earth to rise up and form a protective dome around the young girl. This drew the attention of the cultists away long enough for Batman to throw a smoke pellet at their feet. In the chaos that followed Batman was able to knock out the rest of the men while the armored man freed the teenagers.

"You kids need to find a better way to have fun besides meeting strangers in creepy factories." Batman reprimanded them.

As the teenagers left the room the armored man helped Batman tie up the cultists for the police before grabbing the one holding the dagger first as he started to regain consciousness. Upon seeing the armored man's face the cultist laughed.

"My Lady warned us you would find us. She is never wrong." he mused.

"I've no interest in hearing her predictions of your incompetence," he growled,"Where is she and why is she here?"

"You think I would just betray my Lady because you caught me?" he asked incredulously,"I fear the punishment of my Lady more than your torture Grandmaster."

The armored man put a hand on the cultist's head. Soon after the cultist's hands curled in pain as he screamed.

"Enough!" Batman yelled grabbing the armored man's shoulder.

"He'll live," the man said, glaring at the cultist,"Besides, all I've done was rip the information from his mind. I've no more need for him."

"Then leave him for the police."

"Are you certain? These men are sorcerers, and I doubt your police force has the necessary means to contain them."

"Killing them is out of the question."

"Very well then, Batman."

The armored man released the cultist and pressed his hand against his chest. As the cultists recoiled in pain there was a flash of light with a symbol burned into the spot where his hand had been.

"What did you do?" Batman demanded.

"Using a rune of nullification to seal their magic. At least now, they'll be no threat to your officers and even weakened for a time." he answered, proceeding to brand the rest.

"Before you continue, who are you and what's your business here?" Batman demanded.

"I am Oren, Grandmaster of the Runic Knights. I hunt a witch responsible for the destruction of my colleagues and many other atrocities. As you can see, she has taken refuge in your city." Oren declared.

"How do I know you aren't a danger as well?"

"You are welcome to join me in my search if your suspicions are that serious. I merely wish to stop her before she harms more innocents."

"Are you the only one here?"

"No, three others accompany me. If you'll come along we'll meet at the rendezvous point to share what we've all uncovered."

"Then let's go. If this witch threatens Gotham I don't want to waste any time bringing her down. We're still recovering from Brainiac; we don't need something like this right now."

Unbeknownst to them, two pairs of eyes, one red and the other green, glared at them from the shadows.

"Send word to our Lady," the red pair hissed at the green one,"tell her the Grandmaster has a new ally."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. The Pact**_

A cloaked man holding a torch traveled down a winding staircase, the echoes of his steps amplified by the silence around them. He continued down into a long hallway with a large stone door at the other end. Upon reaching the door, he gently placed his hand on it, and whispered a small chant. The door shuddered then slowly slid into the floor. The room behind it was filled with other cloaked figures, some standing in circles chanting, others with their attention in the books in front of them. Floating orbs of white light illuminated the room and threatened to blind anyone that looked directly at them. Upon a large throne at the other end of the room sat a woman, her head resting upon her hands, eyes focused on the new arrival in the room.

Her alabaster skin seemed to glow in the light of the room. Despite her matronly appearance, her pale blue eyes looked to lack any sort of glow as she continued to stare down the cloaked man. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that stopped at her waist. She wore a purple dress under a midnight blue, hooded robe. As the cloaked man approached and knelt, she crossed her legs revealing knee high boots the same color as her robe.

"You dare return to me as a failure?" she hissed raising her head to look down on him.

"M-my Lady! We were-" he stammered.

"I told you imbeciles not to use Gotham because of Batman. Yet here you stand with no sacrifices and my men in the custody of Gotham PD."

As she raised her hand a ring of green fire surrounded the cloaked man.

"Please! My Lady! We were not stopped by just The Batman! The Grandmaster was with him as well!" he cried.

She lowered her hand, causing the fire to vanish as the man breathed a sigh of relief. She rose from the throne and walked up him, her eyes flashed in anger.

"Are you certain of this?" she whispered.

"Yes my Lady," a pair of green eyes stared at her from the darkness,"Batman and the Grandmaster have joined forces to stop you."

She slowly approached the shadowy eyes, a hint of fear in her voice,"How much do they know?"

"That you are here in search of souls, but the know not your intentions."

She turned to face the cloaked man, her face contorted with rage,"You fools! Do you realize what you blunder has done!?" she yelled. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to survey the scene.

"I beg your forgiveness my Lady!" his voice cracked,"We only thought the celebrations would make it easier to-"

"SILENCE!" the room shook as she screamed.

"Given enough time this war would have been ours! Now not only does he know we are here, he knows one of the things we search for! Now, because of your incompetence he has enlisted the help of a man whose resources are more than enough to unravel my entire plan!"

The man bowed his head to the ground, "Please, allow me to fix this my Lady! I beg for you forgiveness and a chance at redemption!"

Her expression softened,"Very well, you can have your chance at redemption."

"Thank you my Lady! I shall not disappoint!" he sounded relieved.

She motioned for two others to come forward. They stood on either side of the man and grabbed his arms.

"My Lady?" a look of shock and sorrow on his face.

"You wanted a chance at redemption did you not? I'm still owed a _sacrifice_." her cold words accompanied with a sadistic smile.

As the man struggled and screamed while being drug out, she motioned for more cultists.

"Head to Gotham PD and find those failures. They each still owe me a sacrifice, and be discreet. I don't want the Grandmaster getting in the way again."

"What is our next move my Lady?" the green eyes asked from the darkness.

"We must find someone to deal with Batman and his circle of cronies," she paused, a smile forming on her face,"And I think I know _exactly_ who to find."

* * *

Oren and Batman arrived at the rendezvous point to see the other three warriors waiting for them. On the far left was a young man who looked to be in his early 20's. He had the same features as Oren, except his hair was cut in a military fashion, leading Batman to believe they were most likely related, a grandson or great-grandson if he had to guess. The other two, a boy and a girl, looked around Jaime and Kara's age. The girl had tan skin with brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes. The boy had lighter skin, with short, dirty blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. All three wore the same attire as Oren, except for the one on the far left. His left hand was instead completely wrapped in bandages.

"Batman, these are my Rune Knighs: Arin, Maya, and Raiku." Oren announced pointing to them from left to right.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Arin smiled as he extended his hand, golden eyes trained on Batman.

"Likewise." Batman shook his hand, along with the other two.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way, give me your reports."

Arin was first,"I've been hearing whispers of men luring anyone that would listen to isolated locations with promises of power and riches if they swear fealty to their Lady. Any victims would head to an undisclosed, and probably abandoned location, where they'd disappear. I've already informed some officers in Gotham of the possible kidnappings."

"We just came from a group of them attempting to sacrifice some teenagers." Batman added.

"So did we," Maya said pointing behind her,"we were helped by one of your associates. I believe he called himself Blue Beetle. We told him we'd be meeting you here and he said he'll be on his way after the police apprehend them."

"Did you make sure to seal their magic before you left?" Oren asked.

"Yup, don't those clowns getting out again." Raiku happily declared.

"Then it seems you were correct Oren. The witch and her cult is here in Gotham." Batman turned to look at Oren,"I need to know what we're dealing with."

"Batman!" Blue Beetle called out as he landed,"So I guess they already told you about those cultists?"

"Yes. Oren was about to give us some insight on what's going on."

"The witch's name is Scilia, and she is a devout practitioner of dark magic. Her quest for power has unfortunately come at the cost of many lives. I need to find her and stop her before she adds anymore victims to her list." Oren said.

"Do you have any idea what would bring her specifically to Gotham?" Batman asked.

"I suspect she is simply looking for souls wherever she can find them, but her intentions elude me thus far. I had hoped to find her whereabouts in the mind of that cultist, but he along with the rest are most likely initiates. They wouldn't know where to find her as they're practically foot soldiers and peons that simply obey orders."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm getting something on the police scanner." Blue Beetle said.

Batman switched the frequency in his cowl to the police scanner.

"Alert! All units report to Gotham Police Department! This is not a drill!" A loop-back message.

"I thought you said you neutralized their powers." Oren said angrily.

"We did!" Mara and Raiku protested.

"I watched them put those weird symbols on each of them." Blue Beetle added.

"It's possible she sent more men to break them out." Batman suggested.

"No, it's far more possible that they'll be disposed of." Oren said grimly.

Batman pressed a button on his belt, moments later the batjet arrived.

"It only seats two." Batman said.

"Very well, I'll go with Batman. Blue Beetle, can you fly with Mara? Her regenerative magic will be needed for any injured officers." Oren asked.

"Sure. I got ya covered." Blue Beetle confirmed.

"Grandmaster, I can-"Maya began.

"There's no need for that Maya. Save your energy for the men and women who'll need healing." Oren said cutting her off.

"Then let's go." Batman said jumping into the jet.

* * *

Wonder Woman once again found herself taking refuge in Kahndaq with Black Adam and the rest of the Regime forces. Angry over once again losing to Batman and loosing Superman to incarceration in the Phantom Zone, she spent her days poring over books for a way to release him. While Cyborg looked for a way through technology, she would look through magic.

"Find anything?" Damien asked entering the room.

"No, and even if we did, Bruce drained of his powers before he sent him in." she responded, despair in her voice.

"We can worry about that after we've broken him out of there." Black Adam said, walking past Damien and sitting down.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Came a voice at the door.

They all turned to see the witch, Scilia, leaning against the door. Wonder Woman and Damien both unsheathed their swords while Black Adam quickly conjured a cage of lightning around her.

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

"How did you get past the the guards?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"More importantly is how did you get into my country?" Black Adam added.

"My name is Scilia, and I come with an answer to your dilemma." Scilia answered, hands raised in front of her to show civility.

"What answer would that be?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I know how to release Superman from the Phantom Zone, and even how to reverse the effects of gold kryptonite that has de-powered him."

"And what would you want in return for this deed?" Black Adam asked suspiciously.

"I'm being hunted by a man who has allied himself with Batman. While I can gladly take on my pursuer over time, I'm no match for their combined strength. I also support your Regime and would gladly lend you aid in reinstating it."

"If you supported the Regime where have you been all this time?" Damien asked.

"Fighting him off. His magic is potent, and it has taken much of my own power to escape him whenever he's found me. Luckily, I've begun to amass followers to help take him on, but only him. If you'll help by getting rid of Batman, and maybe even my pursuer, then my magic will be at your disposal to bring back your Regime."

Wonder Woman looked at Black Adam and Damien, both who nodded their heads and sheathed their weapons.

Wonder Woman walked up to Scilia and held out her hand,"Very well Scilia, you have a deal. Now bring Clark back."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3. The Plan_**

"So is there any spells I should worry about when we get there? Like, they're not gonna turn me into a frog or anything are they?" Blue Beetle asked Maya as he carried her in skies above Gotham. Batman and Oren sped on ahead in the bat-jet, but Blue Beetle had to watch his speed while he carried Maya.

"Nah, they're more into conjuring things. It's more likely we'll find a demon frog when we get there." Maya answered.

"You sounded pretty bored when you said that."

"Well, you see one demon frog you've seen them all."

"Wait, you're actually serious about there being demon frogs?" Blue Beetle sounded alarmed.

"Some form of demon or another. These guys are pretty hardcore with the dark magic. I mean we did just stop a few group sacrifices. Don't tell me with all this armor on you're afraid of a little demon frog." Maya teased.

"I honestly can't say, never had to fight a demon frog before." Blue Beetle pondered on it for awhile.

They flew in silence for a few more moments before Blue Beetle broke the silence again.

"So I gotta ask, how come you guys weren't around when the Regime and Brainiac happened?"

"We've spent the past...well, all my life...hunting Scilia." Maya answered sadly.

"All your-how old are you?"

"18"

"Oh, sweet. So am I."

"Sweet...um...that's...that's cool." she gave an awkward smile.

"Oh, sorry I-I didn't mean anything by it or to sound like a creeper or anything. So um, where are your parents in all of this? Are they Rune Knights too?"he asked trying to change the subject.

"They're...dead; killed by Scilia. Same thing for Raiku and Arin, though Grandmaster Oren is Arin's grandfather so there's a silver lining for him. It's just Grandmaster Oren, Arin, Raiku and myself." she sighed.

"Wow that's...I'm sorry to hear that. What are you guys gonna do when you finally stop her?"

"I've...never really thought about it. I'm sure Grandmaster Oren has a plan."

"Maybe you guys could stay here? We can always use more members in the League, especially with those locos from the Regime we weren't able to catch still around."

As they approached the police station, helicopters swarmed overhead while squad cars and police officers surrounded the building. The bulk of the force was entrenched in front of a large hole in the station's wall. From a distance, they could make out the bat-jet hovering above the roof and assumed Batman and Oren were already inside.

"Hey! Look over there!" Maya pointed towards a nearby alley. Six men, all wearing the same cloaks as the cultists from before, were running down the alley away from the station. Maya leaped from Blue Beetle's arms and dove towards them.

"Whoa! Hey!" he yelled diving after her. He panicked when Khaji Da told him she was falling faster than he was flying to catch her. His hand turned into a long tentacle, which he used to reach out and grab her. She surprised him when she turned around, grabbed his tentacle, and with strength he was unaware she had, threw him past her towards the group of cultists. They heard his cry of surprise but were unable to move out of the way in time. He landed on three of them as Maya landed on two more, knocking all but one unconscious. The last one summoned a sword made of fire and charged, only to be stopped by Raiku, who jumped from the roof above. Not long after that, Batman, Oren and Arin came down the alley.

"This is her assassination squad. It's likely we'll get far more information out of them than the peons they killed. Excellent work." Oren commended them.

"You need to work on your landing Beetle. We could see and hear you from the station." Batman scolded him.

"Sorry Batman, but she totally threw me!" he protested.

Batman saw Oren frown at Maya, who quickly responded," We were diving after them and he reached out so I thought I'd use the momentum to get him down here faster. It worked!" she gave two thumbs up.

"Got a pretty strong throwing arm." Blue Beetle mumbled.

"She'd have to with those big hands of hers." Raiku joked.

"Enough! We need to interrogate them and leave them for the police." Oren reprimanded them.

"You should do it quickly. They'll have heard the crash and won't waste any time getting over here." Batman warned.

"This one here should be the leader," Oren declared, pointing to the cultist Raiku had pinned to the ground,"Incapacitate him quickly. He won't be able to resist me probing his mind then."

"The last guy you did that do was in pain. What exactly happens to them after you probe their mind?" Batman demanded.

"There are no lasting psychological or physiological effects on an individual during or after a probe. The scream you heard came from me breaking a seal she loves to put into the minds of all her peons so that they can never willingly confess to questioning. Even breaking that causes no lasting harm." Oren explained as he put his hand on the cultist's head. After a few seconds he snapped his head towards Batman, a look of horror on his face.

"Rao's mercy, she plans to summon Trigon!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Scilia stood over an unconscious Superman, muttering chants and occasionally waving a hand. Wonder Woman stood behind her, sword at the ready in case anything she did brought harm to him. Damien and Cyborg stood close by, also in case she tried any tricks.

"How did she get him out of the Phantom Zone?" Cyborg asked.

"We're still trying to figure out how she got past the guards, or even how she was able to find this location in the first place. She's clearly something more than what she's letting on." Damien whispered.

"I'm pulling up nothin on her either. No birth records, nothing in the league's database concerning her. Now she just pops up, breaks him out, starts restoring his powers, and happens to be a supporter of the Regime? I'm not buying it." Cyborg sounded suspicious.

"None of us are, but she's fulfilling her end of the bargain. On the plus side, Batman and his crew of suck ups don't know that Superman's back. The element of surprise is ours." Damien smiled.

"Makes you wonder how strong she really is with voodoo like that."

"How much longer?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"I'm actually done now that you ask. All that's left is for him to wake up." Scilia declared taking a step back.

Superman eyes shot open and he sprang up from the bed, nearly falling over in the process.

"Clark! What did you do to him witch?!" Wonder Woman held her sword to Scilia's throat.

"I suspect he's disorientated and alarmed waking up not in the Phantom Zone. Perhaps you should get your sword away from my throat and tend to him?" Scilia suggested calmly.

"Whoa! Calm down there man." Cyborg said steadying him.

"Wh-where am?" Superman sounded dazed,"Victor? Diana? Am I dreaming?"

"No Clark, we're real. This is real." Wonder Woman said soothingly

"Yeah, that witch over there pulled you out of the Phantom Zone and restored your powers." Cyborg added.

"My...powers? I don't feel any different." Superman said.

"You need sunlight first my dear. I simply removed the effects of the golden kryptonite." Scilia said.

Superman walked outside and closed his eyes as he stood in the sun. After a few moments he began to slowly rise from the ground, and shot a beam of energy from his eyes for good measure.

"I suppose I should thank you for the help. Who are you?" Superman asked turning to face Scilia.

"I am Scilia, a sorceress and current target of some rather disagreeable fellows." Scilia said with a polite bow.

"And you broke me out of the Phantom Zone and restored my powers in exchange for taking them out, right?" Superman asked, folding his arms.

"It wouldn't have been much of an issue for me, but my foes have aligned themselves with the Batman. As I understand he's the one who foiled your attempts to implement the Regime and imprisoned you twice. I figured you'd be happy for a chance to take him down." she smiled.

Superman's eyes glowed red at the mention of 'Batman'.

"We told her in exchange for freeing you and restoring your powers that we'd help her." Wonder Woman informed her.

"And after you've taken them down I will be entirely at your service for reestablishing the Regime. The world needs your order Superman." Scilia offered.

"I find it strange that I've never encountered you before, ever. Not before the Regime, during it or even when Brainiac attacked. How is it now you've suddenly appeared before us, more specifically in our time of need?" Superman demanded.

"My foe and I have been locked in that game of cat and mouse for a couple of decades now Superman. I do not believe I can run from him much longer." Scilia answered with another bow,"I beg for you assistance in exchange for my services."

Superman stared at her for a moment.

"Very well. Tell me who and where this man or men are and I'll take care of them."

"His name is Oren, Grandmaster of the Runic Knights. He has three other warriors with him, all wearing golden armor under red cloaks."

"Ah, a magic user."

"Indeed, and the magic of their runes is quite potent."

"I'm sure I can handle it. Now where are they?" Superman demanded impatiently.

"I had some of my men give them false information in order to lure them to a remote island. It's distance from the civilized world means you won't have to worry about possible civilian casualties when you battle them. I shall give the location to your android over there."

"The name's _Cyborg_ witch." Cyborg corrected her angrily.

"My apologies, Cyborg." she gave him a curt nod before turning back to Superman,"I'm positive Batman will send most his companions along with the Knights to this place. The element of surprise will be yours."

"How soon will they be there?" Superman asked.

"Another hour or so if they've responded fast enough."

"Then let's not waste any time."

"One more thing Superman," Scilia said as they all turned to leave,"Or, two things actually. If you cannot face the Grandmaster alone, ensure your strongest are with you. With Batman by his side their combined might may be more than enough for even you. Also, one of his Knights has his left arm covered in bandages. If you do not wish to taste defeat today, do. Not. Let. Him. Unseal. It." She emphasized.

"Noted. Cyborg, Damien, you two find that Knight and neutralize him. Diana, Adam, you'll be with me when we face Bruce and this Grandmaster. Let's go." Superman smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4. The Revelation_**

"Harleen, did those scans I sent back reveal anything?" Batman asked. He, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Firestorm took the larger jet to the location Oren ascertained from the cultist; a remote island in the middle of the ocean.

"Sorry B-man, no matter which way I try to decrypt it, all I'm gettin is fuzzy silhouettes. Looks like they're blocking the scans some how." she answered.

"I'll put my money on magic." Green Arrow chimed in.

"Where's Jaime? I'm sure he'd love a piece of the action." Firestorm said.

"I sent him on ahead to meet up with the Rune Knights. I also told him to see if the scarab could get any information on them. Their arrival was too sudden, too random, and this conflict they're in with this witch has drawn too much attention quickly for me to believe they've kept this quiet for so long." Batman said.

"I did find something about Runic Knights though. Seems they were this secret order who only purpose was to take down people who went too crazy with black magic. About 20 or somethin years ago though, police in Brazil came across their secret hideout only to find everyone there dead. After that, it was assumed their order was gone, at least until now I guess." Harley said.

"Maybe they've been fighting this on another world or in another dimension? Would explain the disappearance and sudden reemergence." Black Canary suggested.

"Maybe, but the Grandmaster is being tight-lipped about their order. Hopefully Jaime can get more information." Batman said.

"Think he has that kind of tact?" Black Canary sounded uncertain.

"Not towards the Grandmaster, no. The youngest two are both his age, and seem to have a more carefree attitude than the Grandmaster and Arin. I'm hoping he can use that charm of his to get something out of them. They're not telling us everything, and with the threat of Trigon being summoned here we need more information." Batman said.

"Is Kara going to meet us there too?" she asked.

"After she finishes up things in Metropolis. It looks like there were cultists in nearly every city. Hal and Barry managed to round up a few themselves." he answered.

As they approached the island, they saw Oren, Maya, Raiku, and Blue Beetle waiting on the beach.

"Excellent, you're here. We've been keeping this hole in the barrier open until you arrived." Oren happily declared.

"Where's Arin?" Batman asked looking around.

"I sent him on ahead to scout out the area. There's a compound beyond this jungle I believe they're using as their base for now. As he discovers traps, patrols and whatnot he'll leave a series of markings to warn us."

"How much time do we have?"

"Plenty. They weren't able to get enough souls as an offering, so these men are most likely on standby. It's a perfect opportunity to gather even more information on her plans."

"Let's get to it then. She might have a plan b we're not aware of."

"We need to split up when we get inside. I'll be sending Maya and Raiku out as well to place runes at various spots in this barrier to dispel it. I'll be joining Arin in assaulting the compound and gathering any information I can find."

"Beetle, Firestorm, go with Maya and help with those runes. Black Canaray, Green Arrow, go with Raiku and do the same. I'll go with Oren and draw they're attention away."

As they went through the barrier, Batman noticed his radio signal back to the back cave was getting heavy interference.

"Seems like all the magical energy here is going to make communications difficult." he said.

"Only with the outside world. In here radio comms should work perfectly." Oren informed him.

"B-man! Supergirl and Hal are on their way, and there's something else-need-know!" Harleen began braking up.

"Harleen! What's wrong? You're breaking up!" Batman turned around to leave, but remembered that the barrier had to be broken first.

"It's the-knights-they're-nians!"

Batman tried to contact her again, but all he received was more static. He knew she was trying to tell him something about the knights, and it only increased his suspicion that they were keeping more from him on who they are and what they're doing here. He knew that he needed to stay alert, at least until Supergirl and Green Lantern arrived.

* * *

Scilia was back in her hideout, sitting on her thrown, eyes closed as she was left alone in the room to be with her thoughts. As pleased as she was that Superman so willingly agreed to help her, she wondered if he'd actually be able to take down Oren. She also tried to contain her excitement and be patient for news from her spies as to how all of her plans were going. At the moment, she knew everything was going according to plan, and she could hardly wait to finally achieve her goal.

"My Lady," a pair of green eyes appeared in the shadows once more,"They've taken the bait and are on the island."

"Superman, or Oren?" she asked.

"Both. Superman and his lackeys lie in wait while the Grandmaster and the Batman's forces are split throughout the island. They plan to undo the barrier you placed around it and raid the compounds. No doubt they seek more information of your whereabouts and purpose here." it responded.

Scilia smiled,"Oh Oren, always thinking he's one step head. I look forward to watching how this all unfolds."

"Do you truly believe Superman can take out the Grandmaster? After all, he-"

"Don't be foolish, of course he can't!" she snapped,"But he will prove to be the greatest distraction for Oren and Batman while we move on to the next phase of the plan. Tell the peons to prepare to move out. We're going shopping for a spaceship."

* * *

As Arin moved throughout the compound with minimal resistance. He encountered no traps, and from what he could gather it looked more like this compound was less of a ritual site and more of a campsite. There were virtually no guards, and most of the cultists grouped together appeared to either be studying tomes or having idle conversation. The scene unsettled him; he didn't even feel any foul magic in the air that would accompany a demonic summoning. He decided that he should move in deeper, suspecting that the campground was a front for whatever horrors awaited inside.

He found that none of the building were guarded, nor where they trapped either. He saw one building in middle of the compound that looked like a temple of some sort, and decided to investigate it. He walked inside to find the temple empty, but all the candles were lit and the lights were on as though someone had just been inside. As he walked farther in to investigate, the door behind him suddenly closed.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings." Cyborg said, blocking the exit.

Damien jumped from the lights above Arin, sword aiming for his head. Arin quickly unsheathed his own and deflected Damien's blade. As Cyborg rushed him, he quickly kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. Damien attacked again, using his agility to look for an opening. When he went for one, Arin caught his sword and kicked him away as well.

"Got a pretty strong kick there." Cyborg said dusting himself off,"You won't be doing that again though."

"Where's the witch?" Arin demanded.

"Not here. This whole thing was a trap, and you clowns fell for it." Damien answered.

"Where is she? You can either tell me or I can beat it out of you." Arin threatened.

"I'd worry less about her if I were you tough guy." Cyborg warned.

* * *

"I sense no demonic energy or anything of the sort here...strange." Oren said as he and Batman looked through the compound.

"You said yourself that they didn't have the souls to do a summoning." Batman reminded him.

"Yes, but if this is where they plan on performing it, this area should be ripe with magical energies in preparation if they ever acquire the amount they need. I'm also sensing...that we weren't as quiet in getting this far as we thought we were."

"Don't feel to bad Grandmaster. After all, this is a trap." Wonder Woman suddenly appeared in front of them. Batman turned around to also find Black Adam behind them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Superman said floating above them,"Two criminals with now where to run."

"What? How did you get out of the Phantom Zone? And how do you still have your powers after I took them away with the golden kryptonite?" Batman demanded.

"The witch, she's behind this. Those men were pawns meant to feed us false information to lure us here." Oren deduced.

"Nothing personal Grandmaster, but I agreed to take you out as well in exchange for her services in helping to reinstate my Regime." Superman said.

"You? Take me out? You overestimate your abilities boy." Oren scolded him.

"Really? Well unless you have some kryptonite in that robe of yours old man, I'd say your chances of victory are zero." Superman said confidently.

"My chances are greater than you think, but I've wasted enough time on the likes of you. Tell me where the witch is boy!" Oren demanded.

"I've had enough of you calling me boy!" Superman yelled as he charged at Oren.

"Clark! No!" Batman yelled.

Oren held out his hand and caught Superman's punch. For a moment, everyone stared at the scene in front of them as even Superman looked shocked.

"He...didn't even budge." Wonder Woman gaped.

"You dare assault an elder? You bring shame upon your house Kal-El." Oren said in a dangerous tone.

"Batman!" Supergirl yelled, landing beside him,"I got your message and hurried here!"

"How did you get past the barrier?" Batman asked.

"Hal's here to, he managed to make and hole and will be here...to...Kal? How did you...General Oren!" she exclaimed happily.

Still holding Superman's hand, Oren turned towards Supergirl,"Kara! You survived as well?"

"Wait, you know him?" Batman asked.

"That' means..." Wonder Woman looked horrified.

"Yes," Oren said, knocking Superman away,"I am Oren-Ket, patriarch of house Ket, Grandmaster of the Runic Knights, former General and member of the Defense Council, and another survivor of Krypton's destruction."

Oren slowly began to rise in the sky, his eyes trained on Superman,"And now, **_boy_** , I will properly instruct you on the combat tactics of the Kryptonian military."


End file.
